1. Field
Embodiments of the the invention relate to an electronic apparatus in which a circuit component generating heat, for example, a CPU is mounted, and more particularly to a structure for enhancing waterproofness with the heat radiation performance of a circuit component maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CPU for use in an electronic apparatus such as portable computer has increased in the quantity of heat generation during operation with the heightened processing speed and multifunctionalization thereof. When the temperature of the CPU becomes excessively high, there occurs the problem that the efficient operation of the CPU is lost, or that the CPU falls into an inoperable state.
As a measure against heat, a related-art electronic apparatus includes a cooling unit which forcibly cools the CPU. The cooling unit is accommodated in the housing of the electronic apparatus together with the principal constituents thereof, for example, a printed circuit board and a hard disk drive.
The cooling unit includes a heat radiation plate which is thermally connected to the CPU, a heat conduction duct which is attached to the heat radiation plate, a fan which is accommodated in the heat conduction duct, and a heat pipe by which the heat of the CPU conducted to the heat radiation plate is transferred to the vicinity of the heat conduction duct.
The heat conduction duct has suction ports and an exhaust port. The suction ports and the exhaust port are open to the exterior of the housing. When the fan operates, cool air outside the housing is imbibed from the suction ports into the heat conduction duct, and the imbibed air is emitted out of the housing through the exhaust port. As a result, the heat conduction duct is forcibly cooled, and the heat of the CPU conducted to the heat conduction duct through the heat radiation plate as well as the heat pipe is radiated out of the housing afloat in the currents of the air (refer to, for example, JP-A-10-51170).